Sorry, I Love You
by rizukauchiha29
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun,seorang mahasiswa di Jepang ngefans berat dengan Choi Siwon, seorang artis Korea. dalam sebuah studitour di korea mereka dipertemukan.hal menarik apakah yang akan terjadi?my first fanfict in this fandom, WonKyu, KyuMin, Sibum.read n review?


Haloo.. perkenalkan.. saya author baru di fandom ini.. setelah menjadi E.L.F permanen dan sparkyu permanen, saya jadi terinspirasi membuat fict di fandom ini.. silahkan nikmati sajian special dari ri..

##############

Super Junior © God, Themselves, Their Family, E.L.f dan dikontrak ama SM-Entertainment ( ri minta Kyu aja deh..)

Sorry, I Love You © rizukauchiha29

Warning : yaoi, OOC, gaje, abal, typo,

dan segala macam kekurangannya

Review please ?

##############

_I am a flower quickly fading_

_Here today and gone tomorrow_

_A wave tossed in the ocean_

_Vapor in the wind_

_Still you hear me when I'm calling_

_Lord you catch me when I'm falling_

_And you've told me who I am_

_I'm yours, I'm yours_

_Whom shall I fear, whom shall I fear_

_Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

^^^Sorry, I Love You^^^

Kyuhyun POV

Annyeong haseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Murid semester 4 di Tokyo University jurusan modern music. Aku berasal dari Nowon, salah asatu distrik di Negara aslaku, Korea Selatan. Ya benar, aku adalah orang Korea yang beruntung karena mendapat beasiswa dari Japan foundation. Aku juag penggemar berat seorang artis Korea bernama Choi Siwon, dia adalah seorang model, actor, dancer sekaligus penyanyi solo. Impian terbesarku adalah ingin bertemu dengannya dan menjadi namjachingunya (kyu mendingan ama author aja daripada ama siwon #ditendang kyu)

"Kyu…"teriak seseorang dari luar pintu kamarku. Aku mengernyit heran. Sekarang sudah pukul 23.30 malam, mengapa ada orang yang bertamu jam segini?dasar guila!

"Cho Kyuhyuuuuunnnnnnn!" teriak tamu gila itu. Aku menghela nafas dan beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Lama amat buka pintunyaa?"ucap tamu gila yang ternayta adalah tutorku. Namja yang terlalu manis dan selembut yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Walaupunbegitu, sikapnya lebih manja daripada aku. Sungmin hyung juga mendapat beasiswa yang sam sepertiku.

"Sungmin hyung? Ngapain malem-malem kesini?" ucapku setelah menutup pintu. Kami semua yang menerima beasiswa dari Japan foundation tinggal dalam 1 dorm yang sama. Dan karena sungmin hyung adalah tutorku, kamarnya bersebelahan dengan kamarku.

"Aku hanya takut. Aku tidur disini yaa?" ucap Sungmin hyung dengan rabbit eyes andalannya. Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku. Lalu berjalan menuju sofa.

"Lhoo!Kyu.. kau mau kemana?" ucap Sungmin hyung sembari menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Aku menatapnya malas..

"Tidur!"ucapku singkat sembari merebahkan diri diatas sofa.

"Tidur di sofa?kamu tidur disebelahku saja.. sini.."ucapmnya dengan nada yang terdengar mengundang you-know-what. Aku yang baru saja menutup mata langsung terperanjat.

''Hyung.. kau mengerikan.." ucapku ngeri, ia tertawa pelan sambil memperlihatkan wajah aegyo andalannya.

"Ne.. aku tidak akan menerjangmu kok Kyu.. fikiranmu itu yang mencar kemana aja.." ucapnya sambil merebahkan diri.

"Yang ada aku yang menerjangmu duluan.."

^^^Saying, I Love You^^^

Normal POV

"Whom shall I fear, whom shall I fear, cause I am yours. I'm yours…. Kamsahamnida.. Saranghaeyo.." ucap seorang namja tampan setelah selesai membawakan single debutnya. Namja itu melambai dan tersenyum pada para fansnya. Dibalik panggung, ia meraih sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya hingga hamper habis. Ia melihat jam ditangannya. Pukul 23.30 malam. Namja itu menghela nafas. Schedule yang paadat membuat ia harus rela melepas waktu istirahatnya.

"Siwon-sshi" ucap seorang namja.

"Ya?" namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon itu menoleh pada panggilan lead managernya yang bernama Leeteuk.

"Schedule hari ini selesai. Kau bisa pulang. Ingat ya.. besok kau harus dating ke kantor pukul 08.00 pagi."ucap Leeteuk sambil melenggang pergi.

^^^Sorry, I Love You^^^

Siwon POV

Annyeong haseo, Choi Siwon imnida. Aku adalah seorang selebriti yang cukup terkenal dihampir seluruh dunia. Aku sebenarnya seorang putra bungsu pemilik Hyundai Department store, jadi err~ bisa dibilang, aku adalah orang dengan latar belakang keluarga yang amat sangat luar biasa berkecukupan sekali (ck..susah amat tinggal bilang aku anak yang kaya raya). 3 tahun lalu, aku menajdi model di salah satu produk pakaian. Dan 3 bulan berikutnya, aku mendapatperan utama dalam drama seri Oh My Lady. Hamper setahun setelah itu, aku kembali melebarkan sayap ke dunia tarik suara dan dance melalui single debut Who am I. jadi beginilah aku sekarang, selalu pulang sangat larut karena schedule yang padat. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa tuan muda sepertiku lebih memilih bekerja keras sebagai seorang selebriti ketimbang duduk manis memangku jabatan vice presiden direktur Hyundai department Store, jawabanku adlah aku ingin sukses karena usahaku sendiri.

"Siwon hyung." Panggilan seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutolehkan kepala kearah namja manis yang tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Siwon hyung, sudah boleh pulang?" ucap namja itu dengan suaranya yang halus. Namja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu adalah namjachinguku, kami sudah berpacaran selama sekitar 2 tahun. Kibum adalah seorang actor uang sangat terkenal, ia bahkan pernah bermain film di Hollywood.

"Ne. chagiya! Kau masih ada schedule?" ucapku sembari menarik tangannya pelan dan mendudukkannya di kursi sebelahku. Ia menggeleng dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah.

"Aku juga sudah selesai. Maaf aku datang terlambat." Ucapnya. Perlahan, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiriku. Aku tersenyum menanggapi dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Hn.. tak apa. aku hanya nyanyi 1 lagu kok tadi, chagiya.. ini sudah sangat larut. Aku antar kau pulang sekarang ya?" ucapku. Kibum menatapku sekilas lalu merenggut kesal dan berdiri menjauh.

"Jadi hyung ga mau menghabiskan waktu denganku, gitu? Hyung udah ngga sayang ama aku?" ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar imut bagiku. Aku menghela nafas berat. Ckck.. kumat lagi deh penyakit manjanyaa…

"Bukan begitu, chagiya. Aku hanya ngga mau kamu kecapean gara-gara pulang terlalu larut." Ucapku sambil memeluknya. Kibum melepaskan tanganku yang tengah mendekapnya, ia menatapku intens sambil menyunggingkan killer smile andalannya yang mampu membuat jutaan namja dan yeoja klepek klepek ngeliatnya (author juga ampe kejang-kejang #ditampol Kibum).

"Huh.. hyung payah, ngga asik deh. Aku kan Cuma bercanda.. aku tau kok hyung sangat menyayangi aku, saranghaeyo hyung.."ucapnya lembut. Setelah itu, ia berjinjit dan mengecup bibirku sekilas lalu berbalik meninggalkanku yang tertegun. Hei! Ini pertama kalinya ia menciumku duluan, biasanya kan aku yang menerjangnya duluan.(sejak kapan siwon oppa yadong kayak EunHae? #diinjek EunHae shipper).

"Ne.. nado Saranghaeyo, Kibummie!"

^^^Sorry, I love You^^^

Normal POV

"KYU!KYUHYUN!" entah sudah berapa kali namja cute itu memanggil-manggil dan mengguncangkan tubuh namja tampan yang tengah terlelap di sofs. Wajah aegyo-nya merenggut kesal, ini sudah pukul 07.30 dan 30 menit lagi dia harus masuk kelas. Namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu menghela nafas, lalu kembali membangunkan sosok namja yang masih terlelap.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriakan Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan terbangun. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil mendelik kesal kea rah Sungmin.

"YAAA!SUNGMIN HYUNG!kau membuatku jantungan, pabboya!:ucapnya. Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"30 menit lagi kita masuk kelas, aku tak ingin kau terlambat!hari ini ada pembagian tiket lho!"Sungmin berucap lalu keluar dari kamar si evil prince itu. Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, sepertinya proses loading masih berlangsung didalam otaknya.

"tiket?tiket apa?"ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menatap kalender yang terletak tak begitu jauh darinya. Seketika matanya membulat melihat catatan yang tertera di tanggal 19 November a.k.a hari ini 'Pembagian tiket untuk studitour ke SM Entertainment'

"MWOO?" Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju kamar mandinya dan bersiap menuju kelas. Apakah diantara readers ada yang bertanya mengapa Kyu jadi seperti itu?(readers : nggaaaaa tuhh! #author pundung). Kyuhyun adalah murid jurusan modern music. Dan Tokyo University –kampus tempat Kyu kuliah- mengadakan studitour ke Korea Selatan, tepatnya ke kantor manajemen artis paling besar dan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, SM Entertainment yang saat ini dipimpin oleh Lee Soo Man. Kyuhyun amat sangat luar biasa semangat sekali saat mendengar kabar ini, kenapa? Karena Choi Siwon –artis pujaannya- berada dibawah nanungan SM Entertainment. Dan yang paling hebat adalh Choi Siwon merupakan salah satu narasumber yang akan ditemui Kyuhyun disana.

"Ngga boleh telaat!" ucap Kyuhyun lantang, ia berlari cepat menuju kamar tutor kesayangannya.

"Minnie hyung!ayo cepat kita berangkat!" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggedor gedor pintu kamar Sungmin dengan sangat brutal.

"Waeyo, Kyu?"Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, bagaimana tidak?ia masih di dorm. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan murid lain di dorm ini hanya karena Kyu menggedor keras pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!kita harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan tiket itu!"gusarnya, Kyuhyun menarik Kyuhyun keluar.

"HUH!kau ini, Kyu! Kalu berhubungan dengan si Choi Siwon itu pasti langsung connect cepat.."

^^^Sorry, I Love You^^^

"Ada apa Anda memanggil saya, Lee Soo Man ahjussi?" ucap seorang namja tampan, keren, dan hamper perfect bernama Choi Siwon. Ia menatap serius atasannya itu.

"Aaa.. kau akan menjadi narasumber bersama dengan f(x) dan Yoona SNSD saat kunjunga studitour Tokyo University tanggal 20 Novermber besok. Jadi persiapkan dirimu. Hari ini schedulemu break!" ucap Lee Soo Man sambil memberikan script. Siwon mengangguk patuh, ia mengambil script itu lalu kelauar dari ruangan mewah milik atasannya ia melihat berita heboh di Koran yang menyebutkan bahwa Choi hyun Dai, ayahnya kembali dinobatkan sebagai orang paling kaya di Kore Selatan.

"Appa! Kau sudah terlalu kaya!" ucapnya dengan tawa yang terkesan mengejek. Matanya kembali meneliti biaya murid-murid Tokyo University. Dan akhirnya berhenti pada sosok…

"Cho Kyuhyun, orang Korea toh. A..apa apaan ini?dia menulis obsesi terbesarnya adalah ingin menjadi namjachinguku?haah?dasar bocah gila!ne.. Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya pertemuan kita akan menarik, kurasa begitu…"

***To be continue***

Annyeong haseo, rizuka uchiha imnida. Panggil saja saya ri. Ri adalah author baru di fandom ini, salam kenal readers tercinta, semoga karya saya di fandom ini dapat diapresiasi oleh readers semuanya. Bagaimana dengan fict ini?ri mohon maaf jika fict ini jelek, ngga bagus, gaje, alay atau apapun, ri hanya ingin berkarya. Apa itu salah?

Maaf jika ada penggunaan bahasa Korea yang salah, ri baru mempelajarinya soalnya. Tolong diperbaiki aja yaaa..

Oke, readers sekalian pengennya ending fict ini pair nya apa

KyuMin dan SiBum

WonKyu, terus umin ama kibumnya ama orang lain

Ayo ayo kasih saran, pendapat, kritik, flame juga boleh asal beralasan lewat review yaa…

Karena review sangat amat berharga buat Ri

Kamsahamnida..


End file.
